


[Oldfic] Kindness

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [12]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Tanuma was drawn to Natsume.





	[Oldfic] Kindness

Tanuma has become convinced that some people are just born kind in nature. In the past, he'd admittedly had his doubts about the goodness of humanity—he was usually kind at heart himself, but even he often grew frustrated as a child when others would laugh at him and turn their backs on him because he saw and felt 'weird things.' He eventually turned shy and withdrawn, hardly opening up to anyone.

Meeting Natsume convinced him that some people were just destined to be gentle and kind, no matter what. Natsume was warm, like a breeze on a bright summer day. There was a fire in his heart that Tanuma couldn't even hope to understand because he'd never seen it before, not ever.

It was amazing how—despite everything he'd been through—Natsume could still smile and offer himself without expecting anything in return. Tanuma knew that Natsume had been hurt deeply in the past, had noticed it the moment they'd first met eyes in the school hallway. There was a distinct skittishness about him when it came to people; he could yell and punch just fine when it came to Akuma, but faced with a human he usually appeared lost and unsure.

Tanuma was immediately drawn to him. It was the strangest thing—at first he'd convinced himself that he was just happy to have a friend that he could tell about everything, about the shadows and presences and the reflection on his ceiling.

But years later, he looked back and scoffed at his own naïve nature.

Tanuma Kaname sat up on his futon and stared through the window outside at the moon as it hung over the sky, the soft silver light filtering through the curtains into the room. It was peaceful and quiet, well after midnight, but he knew that he'd have no possibility of falling back asleep.

He chuckled as he noticed Ponta snoring away out of the corner of his eye. The calico lucky cat had curled up at Natsume's side the minute he'd fallen asleep like an everlasting companion.

Even Akuma were drawn to him. He did his best to ignore the subtle jealously that prickled in his chest.

Tanuma wasn't drawn—he was _enthralled._

Eyes softening out of reflex at the sight of Natsume's delicate sleeping face, so boyish and exhausted, Tanuma allowed himself to smile. It had been a hard day for both of them. Natsume had—at Tanuma's suggestion—finally voiced his desire to move out after graduation and get a studio apartment together with Tanuma. He'd been expecting some kind of bad reaction, for reasons Tanuma couldn't possibly fathom, but of course Shigeru and Touko had been warm and accepting about the whole thing, praising Tanuma until he blushed bright red in the face.

He felt his chest warm considerably at the memory of the happiness on Natsume's face.

And—with graduation merely around the corner—Tanuma was finding that he was kind of excited in a way that he'd never felt before. He was going to move in with Natsume—Natsume Takashi. The idea almost seemed too good to be true.

Natsume muttered something in his sleep and Tanuma was broken from his thoughts immediately.

Fixed on the way the moonlight spilled over Natsume's pale skin, Tanuma crawled over to the other teen on the futon. He was still fast asleep and caught within his dreams, eyes flickering beneath his eyelids as he became caught up in whatever challenge he was facing.

He was also shivering a little.

Tanuma—feeling like he was possessed—leaned over and placed a leisurely kiss on Natsume's temple before smoothing out his bangs. His stomach was knotted with nervousness and—if they hadn't done this before, he was almost certain that he would have lost his nerve.

But they had done this before, so he didn't hesitate. He laid back down and snuggled up close to Natsume, holding the other teen tightly long after the shivering had gone away.

It was never about giving warmth anyway.

Tanuma smiled softly against Natsume's hair—perhaps Natsume's kind nature was beginning to rub off on him a little bit.

That didn't sound too bad at all.


End file.
